MY EX
by mai-usaxuk
Summary: Había perdido su trabajo,no tenia dinero ni comida y lo peor de todo estaba a solo días que lo sacaran del apartamento que arrendaba. Por eso ahora se encontraba mirando como estúpido la puerta,esperando que su Ex lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos por su desdicha. Au/AlfredxArthur


**My ex**

**N/A:** Ni USA ni UK, y ningún personaje me pertenece.

-Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Parejas:** AlfredxArthur, FrancisxArthur.

**Advertencia:** tsunderismo(?) en próximos capítulos, Alfred tocando el violín(?),etc.

Era el fin del mundo para el….lo tenia claro, tan dolorosamente claro...

Le habían despedido del mejor trabajo de la historia de la humanidad… mejor dicho su adorado jefe le había pateado brutalmente fuera del local… de su adorado McDonald .

Su amado y hermoso McDonald…

Hasta lo habían vetado por siempre del local…

-pero no importa hay muchos como ese…-se dijo tratando de animarse en la soledad del cuarto, lleno de posters del capitán américa.

Hubiese preferido que le perforaran el corazón con una estaca, aunque claro él no era un vampiro, o a camino de su departamento que un auto le atropellase acabando todo su sufrimiento.

¡Tan injusto! , se repetía una y otra vez abrazando sus piernas en una pequeña esquina de la habitación.

Haber perdido su bello….no, majestuoso…esperen…su glorioso trabajo.

¿Porque el mundo estaba contra el?… ¿el awesome hero? No lo sabía. Ni tampoco quería saberlo, solo quería su trabajo y también dicho de paso la única felicidad que le quedaba…

Y aunque quisiera negarlo el tenia la culpa de su desdicha .No tenia, digamos, auto-control para absolutamente -casi-nada.

-odio mi vida-suspiro cansado y se recostó, apoyando su espalda contra la muralla y estirando sus piernas.

Se sentía tan no-hero en ese instante…y eso le quitaba totalmente su cool-nes(?) y eso a lo único que le llevaba…

-nada a absolutamente nada-se corrigió ,dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos solo lo hacían deprimirse mas de la cuenta, por eso después de unos segundos se levanto de su lugar, camino unos pasos y se acordó…

-no tengo dinero…no…tengo que comer…-shit. No tenía el dinero para pagar la renta…eso significaba que…

Oh no.

-no no no…esto no esta pasando…debo estar soñando…-se repitió una y otra vez hasta que su celular sonó , escuchándose la música típica de Mario bros. Antes de contestar reviso de quien se trataba, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar , lo que era muy extraño en su persona.

En la pantalla del aparato se podía leer- mateo-

-¿mateo?-se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar de quien podría tratarse...

Y la iluminación le llego, era su hermano, su querido hermano de quien siempre olvidaba el nombre.

-¡Martin! Que bueno que llamaste, estoy en severos problemas!-exclamo, quizás demasiado fuerte, porque el pobre de su hermano se quejaba-si es que eso eran los murmullos que escuchaba apenas, en el fondo de su monologo- quede sin trabajo y lo peor de todo es que me quede sin dinero para nada, buenos quizás para una hamburguesa pero nada mas.-quiso lloriquear, pero se detuvo, no quería causar demasiada lastima, menos a su pequeño hermano.

Mathew no supo que decir, sus intenciones para llamar al mayor eran por la misma causa, el dinero.

-bueno veras Alfred, yo no puedo ayudarte en nada tristemente ya que me veo en tu misma situación, en resumen estoy quebrado y yo pensé que tu bueno…-se quedo callado de nuevo, esperando que su hermano comprendiera y procesara la información.

-ah, entiendo…sorry por no poder serte útil también…y ¿que vamos hacer?-le pregunto, quizás ma-ma… ¿como era que se llamaba? Tendría otra idea para solucionar su complicada situación.

-bueno, sinceramente no lo se por mi parte, pero tu…-dudo un poco , no sabia si era buena idea decirlo-¿porque no le pides ayuda a bueno tu sabes, a el?-

Alfred no respondió y por eso Mathew se preocupo pensado que no debió abrir su boca, hasta que…

-puede que tengas razón, porque no pienso pedirle ayuda a nuestros padres-suspiro recordando una mala memoria- y menos para que dad se burle de mi, diciendo "te lo dije", ¡prefiero ir mil veces con mi ex!-dijo finalmente, logrando que el otro en la línea diera una pequeña risita.

-ok, ok brother, entonces te daré su dirección-Alfred sabia que aunque la relación con su antigua pareja había terminado su hermano seguía siendo amigo de este, se hubiese sentido horriblemente mal que una linda amistad como esa terminase por su culpa.

-gracias y espero que no me eche a patadas cuando me vea-trato de recordar porque habían terminado pero nada llego a su cabeza, tenia una horrible memoria para algunas cosas, sobre todo para las amargas.

-no te preocupes tanto, yo se si le dices tranquilamente lo que te pasa el entenderá y quizás puedan volver a ser los mejores amigos como en los viejos tiempos-trato de animarlo como pudo, Alfred esperaba lo que decía su hermano se cumpliera.

-eso seria genial-susurro muy bajito, esperando que el otro no notara el tono melancólico en su voz, desgraciadamente Mathew escucho atento y solo atino a murmurar un "eso espero".

**Continuara…**

**N/A**: Espero que haya quedado mediamente decente, ya que hace tiempo no escribo un fic. Así que ojala les guste y si quieren lo puedo continuar ya que tengo escrito el otro capitulo solo me falta arreglarlo para que quede mas entendible (?) . Bueno y eso, hasta luego.


End file.
